1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light emitting display devices range from personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones to television sets due to the organic light emitting display devices having superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device has self-light emitting characteristics, and weight and thickness of the organic light emitting display device can be reduced since the organic light emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. Also, an organic light emitting display device can be formed to be a transparent display device by having transparent thin film transistors (TFTs) and transparent organic light emitting devices.
In a transparent display device, when the device is in an off-state, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device opposite to the user is transmitted to the user through not only organic light emitting diodes but also through patterns of thin film transistors and various wires and through spaces between the patterns of TFTs and various wires. Even in the transparent display device, transmittances of the above-described organic light emitting diodes, the thin film transistors, and the wires are not so high, and spaces between the organic light emitting diodes, the TFT, and the wires are very small and thus, the transmittance of the transparent display device is not high.
Also, a distorted image is transmitted to the user due to the above-described patterns, i.e., the patterns of the organic light emitting diodes, the TFTs, and the wires. The reason for this is because gaps between the patterns are only a few nanometers, that is, at a level almost close to the wavelengths of visible light, and thus, the gaps scatter light therethrough.